The Grey Areas of War
by Hyper Princess
Summary: AU: After graduation, the students of Hogwarts enlist to fight in the war. They get swept up in the world not knowing how many days are left for them. Through the dizzyness of a love triangle, plus the horrors of war, will they all survive? Or will their
1. Prologue

The Grey Areas of War  
  
By Hyper Princess  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pearl Harbor. Some of the lines in this fic are taken from the motion picture Pearl Harbor and are not of my own creation. The plot idea however IS my own.  
  
AN/Dedication: Wells here is the prologue! Please review and let me know what you think! And I wanna dedicate this to Sam for all her help and encouragement and Nat for her push for me to write it!! TY GUYS!  
  
~*~  
  
A cool breeze toyed around with the uncut grass, blowing the uneven areas all over, one hot summer day. The weather was quite pleasant for a hot afternoon in July. If one were to survey the scene, they would have no idea of the troubles going on around them, for the beads of perspiration trickling down the brows of two teenage boys taking advantage of the fantastic Quidditch weather did not reflect the severity of the war at hand.  
  
"Come on Ron! It's just you and me this year and we have to keep in shape. I haven't been on a broom in almost a year thanks to Um-bitch and now we have to find practically a whole new team!" Harry broke off his protests to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and looked back with a pleading look at the red head.  
  
"No way, I don't care how much we need to work on reaction times, there is no way I am going to speed towards you blindly!" Ron folded his long, lanky arms over his chest and stared hard at Harry.  
  
"Oh boys! You know we aren't supposed to be out here! We are going to get caught!" Hermione was quite torn between relief that Harry was acting so happily and feelings of worry for getting caught. She decided to voice the latter. She bit her bottom lip nervously and sighed staring at Harry with a mixture of emotions clouding her mind.  
  
"Just five more minutes Hermione, and Ron, you have two choices. I can either ram into you or you can play chicken with me because here I come!" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he sped towards the other end of the field to gain speed. He turned his broom around and hurtled himself towards the red head.  
  
The past month had certainly taken its toll on Harry. His already too-thin frame was now receding daily. Most days, he just sat around and sulked, staring into oblivion. His best friends were quite relieved when he asked them to sneak out with him for Quidditch practice that afternoon.  
  
With the war beginning, the children were constantly kept warded inside. Everyone feared that the next person to pass the house would be a Death Eater. Those who still refused to believe the return of the Dark Lord just blamed it all on a ban of 'straggling Death Eaters' led by Sirius Black in memory of their Lord's downfall.  
  
No matter how bad the war threat rose though, it all sunk away when Harry kicked off the ground on his Firebolt. It was his own Euphoria.  
  
Ron, seeing the look of concentration on his best friend's face, quickly willed his own broom to move with a sigh. "Which way are we going?" he yelled to Harry, his own adrenaline building up.  
  
"I guess I'll go right, no, uh left, I'll go left."  
  
"Okay, so we are going left, right?"  
  
"Ri-uh, right, right?"  
  
"Right like we are going right or right like we are going left?"  
  
"Well now you've got me all mixed up! I don't know! Make up your mind!" The two drew closer and closer, only a few feet apart now. Hermione, down below, threw her hands up to cover her eyes, not wanting to see the collision.  
  
"GO RIGHT! GO RIGHT! GO RIGHT!" Ron shouted turning his broom right. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as the two turned at the last possible second, barely evading the other. "BLOODY HELL!!! That's a rush!!" Ron shouted punching his fist into the air in triumph as he landed next to her. Harry just grinned back at him, still speechless from the near collision.  
  
At that moment, the three forgot all about Voldemort, and Death Eaters. They forgot all about Potions homework and Hogwarts. All that was visible to them was a summer day with their best friends.  
  
But eventually, one must return to the reality that is life and in their case, the horrors that come with it. That summer day was the last time the three left the problems of the world behind. Their world was now filled with corruption and betrayal that tore apart what was re-built from the last reign of terror, for a new reign had begun. The innocence of the world was lost as the realization of the dire situation dawned on the wizarding world. No matter how clear the picture was though, many, including their joke of a Minister of Magic, were still in denial that the Dark Lord had indeed returned. No one wanted to have to re-live what the left behind over a decade ago.  
  
This mass denial was the greatest downfall of the wizarding world and left them helpless as the cold dark era took over. No matter how hard the few believers tried, it was not enough. The reign of darkness had taken over, and held strong. Even two years later.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Okay ppl, I know that sucked, but it was just the prologue..this is NOT my best writing!! Please review!!! I want to know what you guys think!! This story will be set Post-Hogwarts and will be fairly long. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chappy will come out!!  
  
Draco plushie takes out his green and silver pom poms.  
  
GIME ME AN R-E-V-I-E-W!! REVIEW!!!! PLZ!!!!  
  
TY! Hugs! Hyper Princess 


	2. The Meeting

The Grey Areas of War  
  
By: Hyper Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pearl Harbor. Some of the lines in this fic are taken from the motion picture Pearl Harbor and are not of my own creation. The plot idea however IS my own.  
  
AN/Dedication: Again, I would like to throw out a BIG thank you to Sammy for all of her help in fine tweaking this fic and also for encouraging me to keep going even though I was ready to quit due to lack of reviews. This chapter is dedicated to her. I would also like to dedicate it to Nat, who always finds time to encourage me to keep writing no matter how much hw she has!! TY BOTH!! It is also dedicated to the real heroes of America. This chapter goes out to all of those who were hurt, killed, had families hurt, helped with the tragedy and to anyone who has been affected by this horrific day of ~*9/11*~. Thank you, for you are the real heroes of our world.  
  
Chapter 1 The Meeting  
  
~*~ Harry Potter was sick.  
  
Physically, he was in tip-top shape, but his mind was sick. He was sick of guilt, sick of the plague of darkness that had fallen upon the wizarding world, sick of the fear of who would die next.  
  
He sat pacing outside Dumbledore's office, wondering what he could have called him for. He had seen the Headmaster on and off since graduation last month, but the look on the man's face when he got the fire call signified that something was wrong.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked into the Headmaster's office. The man looked up at his entrance from the paper in his hand. At a quick glance, Harry noticed his name in the letter Dumbledore held. He scrunched his brow in confusion and looked again to Dumbledore. He desperately searched for the usual twinkle in the man's eye, but found none. Something was very wrong.  
  
"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" Harry choked out as if more afraid of the question than the answer.  
  
"Harry, I am no longer your Headmaster, please, call me Albus."  
  
"Albus." Harry nodded uncomfortably.  
  
"For the past three years now, ever since the Dark Lord's return to power, I have kept very close contact with the muggle Prime Minister. Up until now, the Dark Lord has not directly attacked the muggle world. I received a letter from the Prime Minister this morning describing a large force of attacks. He has asked that I send my best to help fight them off as Muggles are powerless against the Death Eaters and there are quite a number of them." Dumbledore popped in a lemon drop but his face never wavered from its serious aspect.  
  
"But sir, what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"The Prime Minister specifically asked that I send you."  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Why me sir?"  
  
"I have been informing the Prime Minister of Lord Voldemort's actions ever since his first reign before you were born. He has heard quite a great deal about you and he hopes you can help them."  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Now Harry, I should need to inform you I would like you to stay here. An attack could come any day and we would need your services."  
  
"I have to go sir, they need me more there."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I figured that would be your decision. I thought it best to try though." He held the letter up for Harry to take. "You need to report to King's Cross Station next Sunday morning. All of the information is in here. You of course still need to attend your medical examination and final assessment for auror training tomorrow afternoon. I shall be checking in with the Prime Minister every so often."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes sir, thank you sir."  
  
"Oh, and Harry? Good luck and stay safe." Dumbledore looked at the boy through the top rim of his half moon glasses, the twinkle in his eye returning. With a small smile and a quick nod, Harry turned and left the office.  
  
~*~  
  
St. Mungos had never been so occupied. Normally, this would cause great sorrow, but today, it showed hope; for these people were not patients.  
  
The Auror program was in desperate need of recruits. The standards had to be lowered immensely and it seemed everyone wanted to do their share to end the Dark Era.  
  
The era of chivalry and gallantry returned with the war. Most of the aurors were men while the women enlisted to train as medi-witches, as their numbers had become scarce. Very few of the witches and wizards graduating Hogwarts had any idea what the next year of their lives would have in store for them. Some like Harry Potter, however, took this war very seriously.  
  
"I'm not going to make it Ron!!!"  
  
"Harry, calm down, you haven't even taken your medical qualifications exam yet! Stop worrying!"  
  
"I know Snape failed me on my N.E.W.T, and if I don't pass it, they won't let me go to-er enlist!" Harry caught himself. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the mission he had volunteered for yet, and didn't want them to know as of yet.  
  
Ron turned to his best friend, torn between annoyance, concern, and amusement. "Harry! Will you calm down! Dumbledore knows what a prat Snape has been to you and he will make sure you pass. Besides, who in their right mind would deny The Boy Who Lived from being an auror?"  
  
The two boys sat in the waiting area with the rest of the Hogwarts graduates that were joining the Auror team. The two sat silently, each lost in their own thoughts until someone cast a sonorous charm. "Numbers 312 to 321 to station one please. 312 to 321 to station one. Thank You"  
  
"That's us mate." Ron said clapping a nervous Harry on the back as they walked to the first station.  
  
~*~  
  
"Potter, Harry." Said the cold voice of the medi-witch with a sneer. There was something familiar about that voice though. Harry looked up at the witch and groaned.  
  
"Hello Cho." He muttered. He was still having a hard time believing he had ever liked her. The realization of how much he couldn't stand her dawned upon him in 6th year, and he made sure to tell her just how much of a drama queen she was to her face. Boy her slaps hurt. He thought to himself, his hand shooting up to touch his cheek as if it still stung.  
  
"Mister Potter." She nodded curtly, her voice dripping with malice. "Drop your shorts." She said without a second glance at him.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he half shouted.  
  
"Your chart says you haven't completed your shots, so I need to administer the last one."  
  
Harry cursed under his breath as he turned, his back facing her, and pulled down his boxers just enough for her to administer the injection. He closed his eyes and braced himself. It's probably best to keep my mouth shut. He thought to himself. Unfortunately, Cho was not thinking the same thing.  
  
"Why are you so quiet Harry? You certainly had a mouthful to say back in 6th year." She poked the needle into his flesh very deep. Harry tried not to show a reaction. Unfortunately for him, Cho took this as a sign she needed to poke harder. She withdrew the needle and slammed it into his arsecheeks. Harry was gasping in pain by now.  
  
"Oops.I missed!" Cho muttered sarcastically as she poked the needle in a third time, harder than ever.  
  
"MISS CHANG!!"  
  
Harry was doubled over the table as Madam Pomphrey came and dragged Cho away. He regained his composure and walked to meet Ron at the next station.  
  
~*~  
  
Besides a sore arse, the rest of the medical check went quite smoothly. Harry walked up to the last station and was just about to complete his health safety test when a searing pain shot through his scar. He fell to the ground clutching his forehead. This was an often occurrence nowadays, so he shook it off and finished his test. He looked up at the witch running the station, and for the first time, noticed it was Hermione. He handed the form over to her and she began to study it, her bushy brown hair occasionally having to be blown out of her face. After 7 years, Harry knew this meant she didn't want to tell him something.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin so she would face him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't pass you."  
  
"What? Why not?" It was Snape wasn't it! I knew it! I knew he wo-"  
  
"No, it's not Professor Snape."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Your scar. I saw you a few minutes and that alone could cause numerous problems, not only putting yourself in danger, but others as well.  
  
"Hermione, you have got to pass me. I have to be in this war." Harry pleaded.  
  
" I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"No, you don't understand. Everyone who has died is because of me." She opened her mouth to protest but he ignored her. "It is because he wants me. I can't just sit here and let people go off and get killed because of a stupid cut on my forehead! I need to be out there Hermione. Please, I need to prove I am not a worthless cause."  
  
Hermione was speechless. She was torn between duty and Harry, and the look in his eyes wasn't helping much. His bright green eyes sparkled, reaching out to her in a desperate plea. Wait a minute. Since when did I notice his eyes? She thought to herself.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt Harry."  
  
"Come on 'mione. I promise I'll be fine."  
  
Finally, the combination of guilt and the pitter-patter in her stomach won. She passed him. With her signature and seal of approval, Harry Potter was off to war. How soon though was still a mystery to the rest as he grinned from ear to ear. He was ready.  
  
AN: I am sorry this took so long!! I had NO time to write!! But I was determined to get this out by today!!! So I cut it shorter than originally planned, but I like it better this way. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am desperate for reviews!!! PLEASE!!!!! TY! Hugs! Hyper Princess 


	3. A State of Confusion

The Grey Areas of War  
  
By: Hyper Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pearl Harbor. Some of the lines in this fic are taken from the motion picture Pearl Harbor and are not of my own creation. The plot idea however IS my own.  
  
AN/Dedication: Okay...I know I know....this took waay longer than it should have! lol...blame the damn school and my hw! Lol...plus my laziness ^.^ But I got inspiration to write tonight! (plus a few threats from Jenn) so that's what I did! It comes and goes with me! I'm not terribly pleased with this chapter....its waaay too short, but I decided to get it out for Jenn....I wrote the middle scene for her waaay back when to cheer her up and never finished so this is very late for Jenn! (Seriously....she's been bugging me since September lmao).......  
  
Chapter 2: A State of Confusion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was on his way. He would finally be of some use to the wizarding world. Maybe now he wouldn't feel like such a failure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was on his way to Hogsmede. Late...as usual.  
"Bloody Ron. How many times do I have to tell him NOT to chuck my snitch clock against the wall." Harry muttered under his breath as he hauled arse towards his platform. The train was due to leave in exactly 7 minutes. Re-checking his ticket, he plopped down onto a nearby bench for a quick rest before boarding. He had made it. His thoughts drifted back to the night before.  
  
********flashback***********  
  
Fumbling for his keys, he unlocked the door to the flat he and Ron shared. He was exhausted. Dumbledore spent the whole night prepping he and his team for everything to come. Once he remembered which way to turn the handle, he trudged in and plopped onto the sofa, only to realize it didn't hold its usual softness. Wait a second...sofas don't scream. Harry forced himself to open his eyes only to be met by a pair of chocolate brown ones quite in shock. Those seem familiar...wait...what are they doing on my sof---HERMIONE! Harry sprung up immediately only to trip over Ron, who had fallen to the ground in hysterics.  
  
"Shoula....seen....you....face....mate.....priceless..." Ron gasped out in between bouts of laughter. After regaining her composure, Hermione smacked Ron and pulled him up off the ground.  
  
"Welcome home Harry! We wanted to throw u one last bon voyage!" Hermione beamed elbowing Ron in the ribs as he started to giggle again. Harry grinned at them and thanked them. He had the best friends in the world and would miss them terribly. But he knew he was needed somewhere else. The trio, while strong together needed to become stronger individuals now.  
  
**********end*****************  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry snapped out of his daydream at the voice. He looked up and was once again faced with a pair of eyes, still the same chocolate color but now filled with sorrow and tears waiting to fall. They both were silent for a moment, Harry at a loss of what to say. He couldn't find words but knew exactly what he wanted to do. He stood up, dropping his things to the ground and wrapped his arms around her in a bear-crushing hug. She tried to hide her tears but they fell despite her attempts. He loosened his grip on her and tilted her chin up to see her face. His insides flipped over at the sight of her sadness....or was it that deep stare in her eyes? He couldn't tell any longer. He was in such a state of confusion he was caught quite off guard by Hermione's next move. She pulled herself up onto her tip toes and kissed him. It took a second for the initial shock to wear off but as soon as it did, Harry kissed her back with as much effort, never wanting to leave.  
  
All good things must come to an end. Harry suddenly cursed time, wishing to stop it just for that moment when he saw his train leaving the station. He quickly broke the kiss and gathered his things. In a running dive he leaped onto the back end of the train, crashing down on it. He turned to wave goodbye to Hermione, but she had gone. The entire ride, Harry was in a fit of confusion. What happened back there? He thought to himself. If Harry thought he was confused before it was nothing compared to now.  
  
He wanted answers, and unfortunately, staring at the compartment ceiling wouldn't give them to him. His thoughts were interrupted abruptly when a man entered his compartment, asking for a seat. Harry nodded politely and settled down into sleep. However, sleep did not come. His mind was plagued with new feelings and thoughts that would haunt him for weeks to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many weeks have passed and Harry had become accustomed to his new lifestyle. Muggle life wasn't terribly hard to get used to, having lived in it for half his life. His work was immense, partially because his team had little to no training and partly because his mind was never fully on it. His thoughts were constantly on Hermione and the day at the train station. He decided he couldn't let this affect his work. The only way to solve this was to hear from Hermione herself.  
  
Dear Hermione...no, that wasn't right. Hermione my love...no, too corny sounding. Herm-o-ninny...two words...hell no. Why is it suddenly so hard to write her a letter? Harry hung his head, he was thinking too hard. Needing to clear his mind, he tuned back into the world around him. He and his team were undercover at an Ice Cream stand in a park in London. Apparently, Prof--Albus had thought it amusing to select him to be in charge of running the pink ice cream truck. He was tired of telling the children he had nothing to give them. There were only so many excuses he could make. Hey Kids! Sorry I can't give you anything. I don't think your parents would appreciate me handing out heavy machine guns.  
  
He shook his head at the thought. He still was at a loss as to why Albus wanted them to use machine guns first and magic second. That was why they were there. To assist the Muggles in fighting off the Death Eaters due to their lack of magical abilities. Wasn't it?  
  
Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a little whiney voice. He turned to tell the child he had nothing to sell when he saw it was not a child at all. He sighed and got up. Zacharias was picking a fight again.  
  
"Who you writing to? Your mum?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Look everyone! Bloom is writing to his mummy! He probably wants her to take him home!"  
  
"Try again twerp. I'm writing to my fiancée Jennifer. Something YOU will never have."  
  
"Wow! Bloom's got a girl! Who would have thought that possible?"  
  
"Zacharias. Shut up. You are making yourself sound more like a prat every second." Harry butted in. Zacharias stuck his tongue out like a five year old and stormed off. Harry sat down on the tree stump next to Zacharias' victim. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I'm Orlando Bloom. Thanks back there. That git was getting annoying."  
  
"Don't mention it. You said you were writing to your fiancée?"  
  
"Yes, Jenn. She's wonderful. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"This may sound odd but honestly, I don't know. I'm not sure what Hermione thinks of us as now." Harry sighed again. "I'm sorry if this sounds rather forward seeing as I just met you, but I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
"Alright, what is it you need?"  
  
"Well, I am having the hardest time writing to Hermione because I don't know what we are really. Do I write a letter as a friend? Or as a boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, the easiest thing to do is to ask this Hermione yourself. For the longest time, I had no idea Jenn liked me. One day she slipped up and called me an English Muffin and now I am engaged to her. You won't know for sure what you two are until you ask her yourself."  
  
"Thanks. That helps a lot." Harry said goodbye to Bloom and walked back to his post. He knew what he wanted to say now and made sure it came out just right.  
  
Dearest Hermione, ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Tys!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samantha Riddle: THANKIES SAMMY!! I was so pissed off about that format. Lols I really don't like this chapter much but I wanted to get SOMETHING out lol. Its been *counts* ummm....6 months?? Lmao I didn't realize it was that long! Lol  
  
Jenn: Here is your chappy!! DUN DUN DUN DUN! Review Queen to the rescue!!!!!!! Mwuahahahahahahaha! Unfortunatly I can't write a honeymoon scene but if u can find someone to write it I'll gladly put it in!! lols! I wouldn't be able to write it with a straight face. Oh and Orlando is coming back later in the story!! (I think lol)  
  
dRACO aND gINNY: Yes you two will be in here!! I dunno if Draco will like one part much tho!! Lol *hides* no killing the author tho!! Or anyone else for that matter!! Whoops! Said too much!!! *grin*  
  
Krista: YaY! You finally finished reading!!! WOOHOO!! And of course I fell asleep on u!! That's what u get for continuously forgetting to read it! Lols! 


End file.
